Waking in Amnesia and a Different World
by Kunoichi Of The Heavens
Summary: After battling with the large giant ants in Florana forest Ratchet and his Team find themselves in a mysterious world with ninjas in it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone this is a crossover of Naruto and Ratchet and Clank.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own two of them, they belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

**

* * *

**

It was midnight where the village of Konoha was silent, the leaves falling from the tree, the closed Ichiraku ramen shop, no lights are on and three stars are shining really bright at the sky...

Wait a minute.

Since when does the stars shine that bright?

Probably something went wrong?

Three of them started to shoot down seprately.

One just landed two miles away from the other stars when one landed near the waterfall village and one landed near the rain village.

Back with the other one...

Smoke steamed up from the hole, which is not that deep. All of the sudden, a yellow hand raised up really slowly until it was all the way but went down on the grass. The thing has gotten off slowly as it got up, it slowly makes it's way to the village that has a leaf logo on top between the signs that says in a different language.

"Where am I?" the thing shooked his head and spoke in a male's voice. It looks like the thing that came from another world with a human like body but a animal, he was wearing a black helmet, a green sleevless camouflage shirt that is unzipped with a black t-shirt that has a red shield with a lighting on it, a pair of green camouflage shorts and a pair of black snow boots.

"Oww my head" the thing complained rubbing his head as he entered the village.

This doesn't look good.

**Next Chapter: The Weird Thing **

**See Ya**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weird Thing

**Hello everyone, enjoying your holiday.**

**Disclaimers: If you're part of them, don't read my story.**

**Chapter 2: The Weird Thing**

It was morning in the village when the sun shined threw the village. Outside of the village, two chunins looked at the hole where it happened last night.

"I wonder if it was Orochimaru's attack" Kotetsu scratched the back of his head.

"If it was, then the village would be destroyed" Izumo said

"Hmph. If that can do?"

"How bout if we report this to the Hokage?"

"I'm not sure about that?"

"C'mon, she's always there all the time"

"Alright"

* * *

_With the Knucklehead Ninja..._

* * *

"GOOD MORNING VILLLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES, NARUTO UZUMAKI REPORTING FOR DUTY!" the boy shouted as he walked.

"Morning Naruto" Teuchi said while opening the ramen shop.

"Morning Teuchi"

"Coming for some ramen?"

"Nah I already had it for breakfast"

"Okay see you around"

"Bye" Naruto walked his way until he saw the genins and his teammates, talking to each other.

"Did you know that the Hokage said there's no academy for today?" Ino said

"Yeah because there's been some sort of attack or something" Choji said while eating potato chips.

"I'm not sure if it was that same thing in the chunin exams when the battle was cut off" Shikamaru said "Real troublesome"

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto said

"Oh there you are Naruto" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura, why's everyone out here?"

"Well I'm here to tell you that there's no academy for today because something just happened near our village, Kakashi-sensei and the others went to investigate for what cause this incident"

"So there won't be no training"

"No"

"Thank goodness because Grandma would give us a hard mission"

"Hn. That'll do" someone behind approaches to Naruto and Sakura, revealing to be Sasuke.

"Oh hi Sasuke" Sakura said

"Hello" he repiled "I've heard that there was a hole near the village exit"

"Yeah it happened last night when we were sleeping"

"I know, we might not have training for today"

"That's right Sasuke" Naruto said

* * *

Outside of the village...

* * *

The ANBU, Chunins, Jonins and the Hokage where standing near the hole.

"So something has happened right here?" Tsunade said

"Yes Lord Hokage" Izumo said "We've discovered this hole in the morning where no one's around at 6am"

"Uh huh, I see" Tsunade said as she looked at the hole.

"We was thinking if it was Orochimaru's sneak attack or not?"

"I don't think so" Kakashi said

"Huh?" the people looked at Kakashi.

"If Orochimaru done this, then he'll destroy the village like last time, but failed"

"Hn. Like that'll do" Guy said "If he was trying to destroy the village, we would have been dead"

"I know but how can someone leave a hole like this"

"Might be a comet?"

"Not sure if it was"

"We need to find out who done this"

* * *

_At Ichiraku Ramen Bar..._

* * *

Naruto and Choji were eating alot of ramen while Sakura ate 2 bowls. Teuchi and Ayame just smiled at them.

"You guys have big stomachs" Sakura sweatdropped

"So? We're so hungry" Choji dranked the soup.

"And we have some delicious meal here" Naruto slurped the noodles and drank the soup.

"More please" the hungry boys said in unison.

"I'm out" Sakura went out of the shop and saw Sasuke walking by. "Hey there Sasuke"

"Hn."Sasuke repiled "Have you seen Naruto?"

"He's in there"

"Alright" he went in and all of the sudden.

"OW!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke dragged the knucklehead out of the bar by the hair. "What did I do?"

"Just come with me" he suddenly let go as Naruto got up, he noticed Kiba and Neji with an angry face.

"What's this about?"

"You just put something on Kiba's back"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"This" Kiba took the paper out that said the words: Mutt-Faced Freak.

"That wasn't me!" Naruto said

"Oh if it wasn't you then who done it?"

"I said that don't belong to me"

"Oh did it fall into my back right?"

"No I swear I didn't do it"

"Naruto don't lie"

"Fine it was me, because you and Akamaru had put the water bucket on my door and I got back at ya"

"Well we done it for a joke"

"Doesn't sound to me, hmpf" Naruto walked off.

"Hn." Sasuke followed Naruto.

"See ya Kiba" Neji walked to the different direction.

"Now it's me" Kiba sat on the bench in front off the tree. _"This is not cool"_

"Hey Kiba" Ino walked up to him and took a seat next to him.

"Hi Ino"

"So what you've been up to?"

"Nothing much"

"Me too"

"I thought you were at the flower shop"

"I should but my dad have to investigate for what happened"

"Alright"

"Have you seen Akamaru?"

"Yeah he's on my head"

"No he's not"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Because I don't see him on you"

Kiba felt only his head. "What the? Akamaru where are you?"

"Ruff! Ruff!" the bark was heard behind as Kiba looked and saw Akamaru.

"Hey boy! Thank goodness that you're here" he picked him up.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"What is it boy?"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Akamaru started to run off.

"Hey, let's go" Kiba grabbed Ino's hand and run up to him.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Ino asked

"He probably discovered something?"

"Yeah but no need to hold my hand like that"

"So, that doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend"

"Kiba could you stop that?"

"Alrght, alright calm down"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Akamaru stopped nearby the tree even Kiba and Ino.

"What's going on?" Naruto stopped and looked at the two and grinned. "Well, well, wel-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba and Ino said in unison as they let go off their hands.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Akamaru jumped up on a tree and bit on something.

"OW!" something yelped in pain and fall off the tree as Akamaru dragged some tail out of the bush and went up to the yellow creature's face and the three widened their eyes.

"What is that?" Ino asked

"I don't know" Naruto said "And I've never seen it before"

"Do you know where that thing come from?" Kiba said as the two shooked their heads.

"Let's poked it" Naruto went up to the mysterious creature's face and began to poked it's nose.

"Hey" the thing said in a yawny voice, rubbed its eyes, sat up and looked up. "I'm gonna come with you guys o- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" the kids screamed as the weird thing raised it omniwrench and the others back away.

"Who are you guys?" the thing asked "My enemies, if you are what did ya do to my buddies"

"Who are your buddies you crazy maniac?" Naruto shouted "We don't know who they are"

"Oh so you guys ain't the ones who try to kill us?"

"No and how did you get here?"

"I don't know"

"Where you come from?"

"Umm... Florana?"

"What the heck is that?"

"Where I came from"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Alright, alright geez" the thing rubbed it's ear. "Why do ya have to be that noisy?"

"You're the one that pointed the weapon"

"Sorry, so what this place anyway?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village"

"What the heck is that?"

"The village that you're in"

"Oh this village, I never knew"

"Yeah right"

"Hey guys what's going on?" the voice came as the guys looked and saw Sakura who's with Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke running up to them.

"Nothing, we just discovered something cool" Kiba said

"Whatdaya mean?" Sasuke said

"Nothing" Ino said

"C'mon you guys, I've heard you were-" Tenten didn't finished the sentence as she looked at the strange animal that has a human body shape-like.

"What is that?" Sakura said

"I don't know some kind of weasel" Naruto said

"Hey! Who are ya calling a weasel, I'm a lombax" the yellow said

"Lombax?" Sasuke repeated

"Yeah, lombax not weasel"

"What kind of animal is that?"

"Animal? That's me you've got a problem with it, I'll call my friend to hit you" the lombax put his hand and took out some sort of watch and try to get someone. 5 mins, it didn't call. "Oh great"

"How did you get here anyways?"

"I don't know, it all started when I was in a planet and... Ahhh I don't remember"

"You don't remember, probably memory loss" Sakura said

"How can I get memory loss, if you know you Big Forehead!"

The guys frozed froze in silence for 30 sec with their eyes widened...

"WHY YOUUU!" Sakura screamed angrily as Sasuke hold her back, not to attack him.

"Sakura calm down" Sasuke said while keeping her.

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"

"You might kill him"

"Fine" Sakura calmed down.

"Thank god man, you almost had me" the lombax wiped his head. "Who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the knucklehead introduced himself. "When I grew up, I'm gonna become an Hokage one day and you would not mess with me. Believe it!"

"Hokage?" the thing said "Who's that?"

"The leader of the village" Sakura explained. "I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura? What a nice name"

"Thank you"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the cool kid said

"Your attitude kinda reminds me of my buddy" the lombax said

"Hn."

"Hinata Hyuga" the shy girl said

"Kiba Inuzuka here and this is my dog Akamaru" the mutt boy said

"Ruff! Ruff!" the white dog barked

"Ino Yamanaka" the blonde haired girl said

"Tenten" the girl with brown eyes said "What's your name?"

"I'm Ratchet" the lombax introduced himself. "Nice to meet you all"

"Alright, we're friends with the lombax!" Naruto said happily.

The sound of the cricket chirped as everyone gave him a weird look.

"Okay... uhhh" Ratchet all of the sudden felt his belly rumbling. "I'm really hungry, do ya have somthing that I can eat?"

"Yeah we have every food bar, but the best bar out of all of them is Ichiraku's ramen bar" Naruto said

"Could you show me it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Ratchet followed him to the bar.

* * *

_Somewhere near the Water Village..._

* * *

At the other hole, not really smokey. The blue haired and bright yellow eyed figure got up, stretches his arms. He was wearing the same clothes as Ratchet, expect when he sagged his pants, wearing a knitted hat with a Japanese kanji and a pair of black sandals. (A;N: I own this character)

"Ahh! My back" he said as he stretches his back. "How this could have happen?"

**Who is that figure?**

**Is he part of Ratchet's Unit**

**Chapter 3: The Tour of The Leaf Village**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour of the Leaf Village

**Hey Everyone**

**Thanks for everything **

**Chapter 3: The Tour of the Leaf Village**

**Disclaimers: I unfortunately don't own Naruto and Ratchet and Clank.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_At Ichiraku Ramen bar_

* * *

Ratchet ate about 3 bowls of ramen while Ayame looked at him, really confused. Naruto was eating along with him too.

"So Naruto who's your friend?" Ayame asked

"This is Ratchet" he introduced the lombax to her.

"Okay" she looked at Ratchet, confused. _"What kinda animal is he and how did he have that body?"_

"Thanks for the food...ummm" Ratchet said as Naruto whispered to his ear and said her name. "Ayame"

"See ya gentlemen" Ayame waved as the two got out of the bar and continued touring around the village.

"She seems nice" Ratchet said "And the food was good"

"Yeah, her father's the one that owns the bar" Naruto said

"Oh you mean the one who was cooking?"

"Yeah, now here's the ninja academy" Naruto introduced the lombax the school like building. "Where us ninjas work, when you start, you'll be an Academy Student, the beginner of the training where they learn their skills and jutsu practice. If you pass these exams and tests, you'll earn a rank to Genin, then Chunin, then Jonin and last you'll become the leader of the village, Kage.

"Alright, what does the Kages do?"

"The Kage does alot of things like helping the village, giving you the missions and does alot of hard work to do"

"Wow. That's a really hard thing to do"

"Yeah it is, lemme show you inside"

"Alright" the two went inside, taking a tour and Naruto showed the empty classrooms. "This is the classroom where we take the test and learn hand signs"

"What kinda hand signs?"

"I'll show you" Naruto does the Ram, Serpent, Tiger, hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

As he said that, 2 clones appeared and they both said "Believe it!"

"Wow!" Ratchet was impressed. "How did you learn that?"

"In the beginning when I was fighting the traitor"

"Okay, that was really good"

"Yeah, so see ya" the two clones disappeared in a pile of smoke.

"Next we're heading of to the training ground" Naruto takes Ratchet to the training ground. "Here's the training ground, where we learn our abilities and use weapons to practice our throwing skills"

"Alright" Ratchet nodded "Well, what's next?"

"I'll show you" the knuckle head take him to the Hokage tower. "This is where the Hokage works, now lets go inside and meet Grandma"

"Okay" the two went inside and reached to the Hokage office as Naruto gave a knock on the door.

"Come in" the voice said as the duo entered, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, looking at the window.

"Hey Grandma" Naruto said as the Hokage turn around.

"Hello Naru-" Tsunade didn't finished as she looked at Ratchet. "Umm... Naruto"

"Yes Grandma Tsunade"

"What is that thing?"

"Oh... him, his names Ratchet and he's-"

"Nevermind"

"So this is the Hokage of the Village?" Ratchet pointed

"Yep, this is Lady Tsunade" Naruto said

"Hi there, it's nice to meet ya" the lombax shook hands with her.

"You too" Tsunade said

"So what you been doing recently?"

"Just doing work, I've got lot of things to do as an Hokage"

"Alright" the lombax rubbed his head. "Ow.. ah"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't really remember how I got here"

"Okay. Let's see the Hokage rock" Naruto said as Ratchet nodded, the two left the office.

_"Is he the one that came from the hole?" _she thought

* * *

_At the rooftop..._

* * *

"Whoa! Nice faces right there" Ratchet said

"Yes" Naruto said

"So who are these guys that became Hokage?"

"The one right there is the First Hokage, and next to him the Second Hokage is his brother"

"So they're related?"

"Yeah, next is The Third Hokage, he was the First Hokage's student, he passed away for protecting the leaf village when it was invaded by the sound and sand"

"That's really sad"

"Yeah, last but not least, the Fourth Hokage, he's the one that sealed the nine tailed fox by sacrificing himself to stop it to destroy the village"

"Whoa, he gave up his life to save the village, brave guy"

"I know now I'm gonna show you the arena"

"Okay"

* * *

_At the arena..._

* * *

"Wow" Ratchet looked at the arena. "Really cool"

"I know, here we do the finals of the Chunin exams but sometimes, fighting" Naruto said

"Hmm... it wouldn't be that better if it had robots, deadly warriors, beasts and some dangerous weapons"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Back in my galaxy, we have done some death challenges like dangerous death traps, warriors and-"

"Okay next"

* * *

_At the forest of death..._

* * *

"This we call it the forest of death" Naruto showed the lombax the Forest that is locked up.

"Why would they call it the forest of death?" Ratchet asked

"Well it's because they have deadly... ummm... ummmm... ummm... ummmm... ummmm..."

"Umm... what?"

"Umm.. we do this in the Chunin exams"

"Okay"

"But here we need to pass the deadly traps and we have the scrolls that we're not allowed to open until we pass, if you open during the exam, we're out"

"That seems interesting"

"What are you doing Naruto?" the voice said as the two looked and saw Anko.

"Nothing, I'm just showing my friend around" Naruto repiled

"Who?"

"This one" the knucklehead pointed at the lombax as Anko cocked her eyebrow. "Ratchet, I like you to meet Anko-Sensei, Anko-Sensei this is Ratchet"

"What's up?" the lombax greeted

"Umm... Nothing" the Jonin scratched her hair.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna know everybody"

"Yeah right. Now lemme show you everywhere" Naruto said

"Sure thing buddy" the two kept on taking the tour around the village and Anko cocked her eyebrow really shocking.

_"Where did that thing come from?"_ Anko thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

_With Naruto and Ratchet..._

* * *

"Wow, that's was kinda fun" Ratchet said "The food here's great too"

"I know, now I'll introduced you to the other guys" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto" the voice came behind revealing to be Kiba. "Hey Ratchet"

"Hey Kiba, what are you up to?"

"Just helping with my family"

"Why don't you come with us, we're going to take Ratchet to the spa"

"I do wanna go but my ignorant mom wants me do the stupid laundry"

"KIBA! GET BACK IN HERE!" his mother yelled louder.

"I'll be there!" Kiba squeaked as he zoomed in.

"What's his problem?" Ratchet asked

"Well" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "His mom is really strict and scary"

"What do you mean?"

"Well trust me my lombax friend, she is very scary"

"How scary can she be?" Ratchet went to the door and gave it a knock.

"WHAT IS IT!" the woman opened the door and shouted at Ratchet who's eyes widened.

"I told you" Naruto folded his arms.

"I never knew" Ratchet said

"Huh? Who are you?" Kiba's mum looked at Ratchet.

"Umm... Ratchet"

"Ratchet? That's your name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Im just asking, I'm Kiba's mom"

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"Yeah whatever now... GET OUT OF HERE!" she shut the door hardly as the lombax looked at Naruto.

"What's with her?" Ratchet asked

"Well she always like that if you know what I mean" Naruto said as the two walked and saw Shikamaru and Choji, talking to each other.

"Man that guy always wants to get on my nerves" Shikamaru said

"You're just too lazy to do the work" Choji said while eating potato chips.

"Duh that's what I'm saying"

"Shikamaru, Guy always does those workout-of-his to be sweaty and happy"

"Such a troublesome person"

"Hmm... Maybe he always-" Choji suddenly frozed with his eyes widened.

"Umm... Choji" Shikamaru waved his hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" He still frozen. "Hmm... I wonder if I could tell-" Shikamaru looked back and frozed too.

"Oh hey Shikamaru and Choji" Naruto said but the two jumped and pulled their weapons out. "What's up?"

"Naruto. What is that thing right there?" Shikamaru asked

"What thing?"

"There" the lazy pointed to Ratchet.

"Oh! This here's Ratchet and he's-" he was cut off when Shikamaru pushed the lombax on the floor with his foot.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked

"What are you anyways?" Choji asked, glaring at him.

"Im a lombax"

"What's a lombax?"

"What I am you dumbass!"

"Okay Mr, now you're gonna get it for talking to my best friend like that" Shikamaru threw his fist but Naruto caught it. "What are ya doing Naruto?"

"Leave him alone, he's not an enemy" Naruto said as Shikamaru got his feet off of him, making Ratchet glare at the two.

"If he's not an enemy then what's with the human form body?"

"He came from another place so stop being so alerted and let me introduce him to you, Ratchet, this is Shikamaru and Choji, Shikamaru and Choji, this is Ratchet"

"Nice to meet ya" Ratchet shook hands with them.

"You too" Choji said

"Sorry about that, we thought you were a demon" Shikamaru said

"Apology expected" Ratchet said

"So how did you get here?"

"I don't know I only remember fighting the giant ants and now I'm here"

"Okay"

"See ya guys" Naruto and Ratchet kept on touring around the village.

"Those guys are really creeping me out" Ratchet said

"It's alright but do not say the word fat in front of Choji"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll go insane and put you in the hospital"

"Okay"

"Ahhh Sasuke, please lemme go with you!" the voice of the girl screamed

"No he's going with me!" the other girl screamed

"Face it, I saw him first!" girl #1 shouted

"No I was!" girl #2 shouted

"The one who's gonna be with Sasuke is me!" girl #3 shouted

"No I am!" girl #4 shouted

After this, all the girls started fighting with each other. Sasuke ignored them while walking away. Ratchet watched this scene along with Naruto.

"What's up with the girls?" Ratchet asked

"Hmph! They think Sasuke's is all cool if ya know what I mean" Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"How did he get all the girls, my buddy has like those girls but he wasn't interested"

"Your buddy?"

"Yeah I always get pissed everytime when he says something a bit mean"

"I am but he is much meaner. When I become Hokage, those girls would fall for me instead"

"Hn."

"What do you mean hn?"

"I learned it from Sasuke"

"Oh come on, Sasuke's more of a teme if you know what I mean"

"Haha!"

"Now that's done, let's do the introduction to the people but I know that you met the others but I'll show you the sensei's and other people"

"That's cool"

"Alright. Now we're heading to the spa"

"Okay"

* * *

_At the Spa in the men section..._

* * *

Naruto and Ratchet were relaxing in the hot water. But the two men stared at the lombax with weird faces.

"Umm... What are you guys looking at?" Ratchet asked

"Umm... Nothing, why don't we just go" the two men went out of the water and wrapped the towel around the waist.

"Don't worry, they're just surprised about seeing the different type of animal this way" Naruto said

"Okay" Ratchet said

"Ahh... Yeah, that hits the spot"

"I know, this is really cool"

"Thanks for that, I owe you one"

"NARUTO!" someone shouted out his name causing Naruto to jump, he looked back at the person, revealing to be Jiraiya and Naruto went up top his face with a glare. "WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT OR I'LL SHOVE A BAR OF SOAP IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"OH YEAH! THEN I'LL CALL ONE OF YOUR FROGS TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Ratchet sweatdropped and thought. _"Hn. What is wrong with that dude?"_

"Look, I'm spending my time with my friend" Naruto said, calmly.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked

"Here" the knucklehead pointed at Ratchet as Jiraiya looked at him with a strange look. "Ratchet, this is Jiraiya the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, this is Ratchet the Lombax"

"Hi" Ratchet waved

"Hello" Jiraiya said

"So why are you guys, arguing?"

"Because he forgotten our training!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'VE FORGOTTEN IT!" Naruto screamed

"SO? THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!" the toad sage screamed

"LOOK! I'M HERE TO TAKE A REST BECAUSE I WAS SHOWING MY FRIEND EVERYWHERE IN THE VILLAGE!"

"GRRRRRRRR!" Naruto and Jiraiya shot electric glares at each other.

_"*Sighs*" _the lombax sighed _"These guys man" _

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Why did you ran off for?" Naruto asked Ratchet while touring the village.

"Well because you always fight with that teacher of yours" the Lombax said

"Because he's a real pervert"

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because he always peeps at naked girls all the time while training and at a spa"

"Hehe. He's really retarded, so he's the Sannin and your mentor"

"Yeah, he trained me to become a sage"

"Really?"

"Yeah'

"Cool"

"Awww.. Why do I have to help you with the flower shop?" the voice of a female said as the two boys looked ahead and saw Sakura, talking to Ino while walking.

"Well I need to stack all the flowers for the lovely couples and relatives" Ino said "When the flower shop is back for business"

"Hmm... I wonder if I could by flowers for Sasuke"

"You know he might love me"

"No he won't, he would date someone who's sexy like me"

"You'll see somedays if we do a bet, Billboard brow"

"Whatever Ino-pig"

"Hey girls" Naruto said

"What you've been up to Naruto?" Sakura said

"I was just taking Ratchet to tour around the village"

"Wow, that was pretty nice" Ino said "So how was the tour here?"

"It was great, the spa and the ramen was excellent" Ratchet said "What a nice village that you live in"

"Why thank you"

"And those are some pretty flowers"

"Thanks again"

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much, we're just collecting for the flower shop"

"You said it was closed" Naruto said

"Yeah but we need more flowers til it's open" Ino said

"So I'll see ya around"

"Yeah see ya"

Naruto and Ratchet went to the oppisite way and Sakura and Ino went to collect more flowers.

"Those girls are really sweet" Ratchet said

"I know but Sakura beats me up for no reason" Naruto said

"What for anyways?"

"Well it's when I try something... umm... umm... ummmm... ummmm... ummmm... ummmm... ummm..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"And?"

"Forget about it"

"So what you've been doing here recently?"

"Well, I'm always wanted my goal to become a Hokage"

"Do you?"

"Yeah because, I want to protect the village from evil and give them orders to do the missions and even get me some ramen"

"Are you always obsessed with ramen?"

"Umm... Yeah"

"Don't chu taste any food?"

"Yeah, some fried chicken, pizza, burgers and more"

"Okay so in this place, why are there only ninjas?"

"Because we have every ninjas in this universe but there are samurais as well"

"Oh alright"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" the voice shouted out as the shadow figure appeared and it done a really silly pose. Ratchet sweatdropped and Naruto did as well. "HEY MY YOUTH HEROES!"

"Youth heroes?" Ratchet repeated and looked at Naruto.

"Nevermind" Naruto said

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M THE KING OF THE NINJAS AND HERE'S MY ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! LEE!" the figure revealed to be Guy.

"AND ALSO THE TRUSTY SIDEKICK!" the figure done a somersault, revealing to be Lee.

_"Oh give me a break?" _the lombax sweatdropped. _"These guys are another version of Qwark and Skidd"_

"You guys are ignorants" the voice said revealing to be Neji who walking with Tenten who was giggling.

"Okay my students, now we've done our training, let's go for some food to eat" Guy said

"Yay!" Lee cheered and he saw Naruto walking with an strange animal. "Hey Naruto"

"Hey Lee" Naruto waved back.

"So who's this human body shaped like friend of yours?"

"This is Ratchet, he's a lombax"

"Lombax?"

"Yeah lombax, is there's anything wrong with him?"

"Well we never seen this creature before"

"No worries" Ratchet said "What's your name?"

"I'm the handsome green beast of the Leaf Village. ROCK LEE! the genin done a fighting pose which made Ratchet cocked his eyebrow and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Naruto, what are you doing with this creature?" Guy asked

"Yeah Naruto, do you know where he come from?" Neji asked

"Oh this is Ratchet he's a... ummmmm..." Tenten said

"Lombax" Ratchet said

"Yeah, I like you to meet Guy-Sensei, Lee and Neji"

"Hey there"

"Nice to meet you" Lee said

"So where you came from?" Neji asked

"I don't know, I remember fighting the giant ants with my team and now I'm here" Ratchet explained

"Okay"

"So watcha guys doing?"

"Doing training, meditation and ninjutsu skills"

"I see, my comrade does that"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Guy-sensei, I thought you were with Kakashi-sensei and the others" Naruto said

"Well I'm taking a break but the ANBU's and the most Jonin are rebuilding the hole" Guy explained

"I wonder how it happened"

"We need to find out for sure"

"Okay see ya"

"Where you're going?"

"Taking Ratchet to a tour around the village"

"Okay enjoy"

"Bye" Naruto and Ratchet walked to continue their tour.

"Are those two related or somthing?" Ratchet asked

"Who?"

"The two dudes with green spandex and the haircut"

"Nope. Lee copies him"

"Oh alright"

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest..._

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky as the birds tweeted and the frogs captured the fly but all of the sudden the foot stepped in the pond, which made the frog run away. The blue haired guy kept on his search for missing comrades and was looking around and around the forest.

"Hey! Is anybody here yo?" he shouted as he heard the bushes starting to shake. "Huh? Who's there" He went close and all of the sudden, he back away and charged his katana as something blocked his hand which is metal and has three fingers. He pulled away the katana from the hand and sighed.

"Don't worry Snake, it's just me" the thing revealing to be a small robot with green eyes.

"Sorry about that Clank"

"Yes, have you find Ratchet and Hydro Girl?"

"No, I'll lost contact with the rest and my contact watch is broken"

"Lemme fix it for you?"

"Okay" the guy handed it and Clank began to fix it. "Do you think he gotten lost?"

"I think so" the robot said

"We need to find him first?"

"No, we have to find Hydro Girl first because she's near us"

"Okay but we need to do this tomo-"

All of the sudden, the black figure just jumped out of nowhere and it causes Snake and Clank to get ready for an attack but said the word "Don't".

"Huh?" Snake cocked his eyebrow and widened his eyes.

"Hey Snake, Clank" the girl was wearing the same clothes as him expect for a vest with the same logo and no sleeveless jacket.

"Hydro Girl" Clank said

"Aww... Snake. I been so worried about you" she hugged him tightly.

"Can you let go please?" he said in a breathless voice and she did what she was asked. "How did you find us?"

"I tracked you guys with my contacted watch that has a map"

"Oh is it?"

"Yeah, have you two seen Ratchet?"

"No, we've lost him but we'll find him tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Now we need to find food and fire to keep us occupied"

"Alright" The team began to find food and woods for the fire.

* * *

_At night in Konoha..._

* * *

Naruto went in to his apartment along but stopped track and look at Ratchet.

"Do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked

"I don't mind" Ratchet said as the boys went inside and the lombax looked at Naruto's room, it was really a mess.

"Don't cha ever clean your room?"

"Not all the time"

"Okay" Ratchet used the time freeze pad and began to clean up the room. Once he's done, he switched it of and looked at the knucklehead. "What do you think?"

"Wow" Naruto looked at his sparkly shining room and yawned. "I'm sleepy. Do you wanna sleepover?"

"Sure because I don't have nowhere to go"

"Okay, I've got a spare mattress for you and some pillow and sheets"

"Thanks"

Naruto took out the mattress off the closet and put it on the floor. He then took out the pillow and the sheet out too, he put them on the mattress. He got changed in his pyjamas and went to lie in bed. Ratchet just took off his helmet, his shoes and his sleeveless jacket. He laid down on the bed and Naruto switched off the light, but before he does that he said one more thing to Ratchet.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village" Naruto said

"Thanks" Ratchet said as he drifted to a snooze, Naruto switched off the light and wento to sleep.

**That's really a nice thing that Naruto said to Ratchet**

**Chapter 4: Looking for a Missing friend. **

**See you soon**


End file.
